Beaten again
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Punch, broken nose, handcuffs, van ride, medical ward, cell block, straight jacket and then my little cell. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1 The Rooftop

Rooftop Note: Well, I hope you guys like this funny story. I just wondered what happened to the Rogues once they had been beaten by Batman, so here it is. :D Please Read and Review.

* * *

It was a hot summer night in Gotham. Heavy rain clouds hung in the air above the dark and corrupted city, they looked ready to burst and probably would.

On top of a roof top, not to far away from the bank a small moan could be heard as a man in a green suit regained consciousness.

"Nice of Ya' to join us, Eddie."

Edward Nigma blinked the stars away and slowly turned to look at his side and find Jester tied up next to him. She was grinning like the Joker and she had a bloody lip and nose.

"That was one heck of a fight. How's that arm of yours? I saw what Batsy did to it, is it alright?" asked the girl with the humbug coloured hair.

Edward looked down at his arm and winced. He was pretty sure arms weren't meant to bend that way.

"Doesn't look good," he muttered.

Jester shrugged. "Ahh, at least it ain't as bad as my foot. Ya' see what that stupid bat did to it, feet don't bend in that direction," she laughed slightly.

Edward shook his head. "You're insane," he muttered under his breath.

Jester laughed. "You should know that by now, I mean how long have Ya' known me Eddie?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know but it feels like a life time."

Jester frowned at her friend's comment. "Cute," she hissed at him.

Edward smirked a little despite the pain.

"Hey Hotshot, if Ya' don't mind me saying, you ain't looking so hot," cried Jester as she looked past Eddie to her other friend, Floyd Lawton or Deadshot as he was more commonly known, but to Jester he was Hotshot.

Edward glanced at Floyd and whistled. "How bad did you tick off the bat, Floyd? I mean, I know your face wasn't that good looking but still it wasn't that bad.

Floyd glared at him. "Very funny."

Edward sighed. "Do you know what your face looks like?"

Floyd glared at him and hissed. "No," then he paused and said. "Do I want to know what my face looks like?"

Jester and Edward looked at each other. "No," they both said in union.

Floyd laughed. "Didn't think I would."

Just then the heavens opened and a great thunderstorm rained down on them.

Jester frowned. "Oh come on, that ain't right!"

"You're telling me," grumbled Edward as a cold raindrop went down his back.

"Guys, just look on the bright side, at least we ain't upside down," said Floyd as he stared up at the rain.

"Yeah, but still…" muttered Jester.

"It just isn't right, have you seen what we look like? The rain is really not improving the mood," muttered Edward as he tried to cross his arms.

Floyd sighed a little. "Just be glad there ain't no lightning."

Jester raised an eyebrow at him and frowned a little. "Why?"

Floyd looked over at her and nodded his head towards the thing they were tied up to.

Jester looked at it and bit her lip. "Oh," was all she said, but that was all that needed to be said.

Edward turned his head and his eyes widened. They were tied to a radio pole. If lightning hit it, they'd be fried.

He gulped a little and stuttered. "I hope the G.C.P.D get here quick, less chance of us frying like marshmallows."

Jester giggled. "I wonder if Waylon would come and eat us if we did fry like marshmallows?"

The two adults went wide eyed and stared at Jester.

She looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "What? It was just a thought."

"Do you mind keeping such thoughts in your own sick, twisted little head!" snapped Edward.

Jester grinned. "My Doctor always telling me I need to open up more. So this is me opening up."

Floyd gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Yeah? Well open up that twisted little mind of yours to her, not to us."

Jester giggled. "But where's the fun in that?"

Floyd took a deep breath and turned his head away from Jester. Yeah he liked the kid, but she was very creepy on occasions. Not as creepy as Crane like, now that guy could even keep Bane awake at night, god only knows what he could do to them now, if he found them of course and Floyd was hoping he wouldn't.

Thankfully no lightning appeared and the rain stopped, leaving three very soggy, damp, cold and miserable rogues on a rooftop.

Jester grinned. "Well, at least the rain's stopped!"

Make that two very soggy, damp, cold and miserable rogues on a rooftop.

"Oh joy," muttered Edward. "Now we can die of hypothermia, forgive me Jester if I don't share your enthusiasm about that."

"Lighten up Ed' it won't kill Ya'," laughed Jester.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the terrible trio. I thought they where those weird guys who dressed up with animal heads on, but no. It seems you three are making a habit of teaming up, so you're the new terrible trio," laughed Bulluck as he and some cops stepped onto the roof. "You do look a sorry sight," he said a small smirk on his face.

He laughed even more when a pair of brown, green and blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Come on, lets put them in the truck and take them to Arkham, by the looks of things you three will be spending a lot of time in medical."

The cops lifted them up and dragged them off the rooftop, after cutting the wire of course.

They pushed the three into the transport van and slammed the door shut.

Then the van started up and they began the long trip to Arkham Asylum.

T.B.C:


	2. Chapter 2 The Van

The van. Note: Yeah, we're still going. I mean they haven't reached their comfy little cells yet have they? "D Please Like and Fave, plus follow! :D

* * *

In Gotham, if you were a rogue, you teamed up with people you liked or wouldn't murder in twenty minuets. But you only did that if the heist was going to be a long one or there was a higher chance of you being caught by Batman. If the heist was a short one and there was a low risk of being caught, then you teamed up with people you hated, but you needed to use their abilities to get what you wanted.

Now yes this may seem slightly un needed and things like that, but this is one of the key elements to this story. You see, when a group of rogues are caught, you stay with that group all the way to the asylum, the medical ward, the cell block and they are put in a cell next to your cell. This is why it's good to like the people you've been caught with, or else you can be driven insane.

As the van drove over one of the many pot holes that was hiding on the road to Arkham Asylum, Edward suddenly realised that the people he was teamed up with he didn't really like much. Well, he liked Jester, but everybody liked Jester.

Floyd on the other hand…

"Come on Nigma. All I'm asking is to see your sister. She's hot! I mean have Ya' seen how good she looks. She's hot, Ya' know what I mean?"

Well you get the idea.

Edward glared daggers at him from behind his slightly cracked glasses. "Surprisingly, Floyd, I don't."

Jester watched the scene in front of her, with an amused expression on her face.

Floyd kept asking Edward about his sister, because, as Floyd said, she was 'hot' and if anyone was going to get her it would be Hotshot himself.

Edward though, was having non of it. He was being the good big brother that he was and threatening to kill Floyd if he went anywhere near his sweet little sister.

"But she's good looking!" yelled Floyd.

"I'm fully aware of that," snapped Edward, "As are most of the men I've had to protect her from. Idiots like yourself. You have no right to go near Erin, she's my sister!"

Part of Jester wondered if Floyd actually meant what he was saying, but another part of her was wondering if he was just doing this to annoy Edward.

"Hey boys, would you please cool the fires down! This is insane and that's saying something coming from me," cried Jester.

Floyd glared at her. "Stay out of this Punchline!"

Jester gritted her teeth, the annoyance was bubbling to the surface. "It's a little hard to stay out of it when it's going on right in front of me!"

Edward smirked and glared at Floyd. "You just got outwitted by a 14 year old street kid with no school records! How does that make you feel?"

Floyd glared. "Oh and how many times have you been outwitted by her, hmm?"

Jester giggled a little bit. "Gee, am I the smartest person in the room?"

"This coming from a girl who kidnapped a generals daughter and then got shot at by his tank!" yelled Edward.

Jester sucked in her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes. "How was I meant to know he father was in the army?"

Floyd chuckled a little and hissed. "Not so smart when it comes to that are you?"

Jester rolled her eyes at him and then the van stopped suddenly.

This surprised the three of them because they thought the trip would be longer.

"Are we here already?" asked Jester.

The guard opened the door and brought in with him Firefly and Killer moth.

Jester glared at Firefly as did Edward. The stupid fire bug had tried to kill them when they first teamed up together.

Firefly grinned at them as he was cuffed to his seat next to Edward and then Killer Moth was hand cuffed to his seat next to Jester.

"Well, look at this, we're picking up strays," she growled.

Edward chuckled as did Floyd. No one took Killer Moth seriously, except Firefly. For some odd reason the pyromaniac liked having the colourful Killer Moth with him.

Finally the driver shoved Rat Catcher in and then he shut the door and started the engine.

"It's getting a little cosy in here," mutter Floyd as he shifted to give himself more space between him and Rat catcher.

"I told you it wouldn't work," hissed Firefly, his skin looked even worse then how Jester or Riddler remembered it.

Killer Moth looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't know my cocoon gun would have a malfunction."

"Well, you should've done!" growled Firefly.

"It's not my fault!" yelled Killer Moth.

Firefly leaned back and looked around the van. "Then prey tell, who's fault is it?"

Killer Moth didn't have an answer for that.

Jester was intrigued by this little talk. What ever had happened, Killer Moth's cocoon gun had something to do with it.

"Say, Drury what happened? Ya' gun exploded on you or something?" asked the child as she studied him.

Drury glanced at her and sighed. "No. It exploded on him," he said nodding at Firefly.

The whole van erupted with laughter at that sentence.

"I told you not to say that!" hissed Firefly.

"Oh chill out Lyons! You're just as heated as some of your fires, cool down, we're just having a laugh!" explained Floyd as he tried to stop his laughter.

Firefly narrowed his eyes. "I'll burn you to a crisp!" he growled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Floyd growled back.

"I'd rather not. This van feels like it will burn up any minuet with the way tempers are going," muttered Edward.

Jester glanced over at Rat catcher. He had been silent, when he usually liked talking.

"Say, Otis, you okay?" she asked.

Otis shook his head.

Jester frowned. "What's up?"

Rat catcher looked up at her with a sad expression. "He burnt my rats to cinders," he wailed.

Jester paused. "Who did that?"

"Firefly did!"

"I told you to move them and you didn't!" Firefly snapped as he shifted in his seat.

"You still didn't have to fry them!"

"They're vermin!"

"They're my friends!" wailed Otis. "And you just killed them."

"I think we should come up with a way to lure the Bat to us," muttered Killer Moth.

Firefly raised an eyebrow at his companion, then he began to smile. "We could start a fire!"

"That would only bring the fire department," muttered Killer Moth.

"We could rob a jewellery store," suggested Rat catcher.

"No, that's too small, any one could do that."

Edward titled his head a little in thought. "You could kidnap some body."

"Everyone is hiding," muttered Killer Moth.

Firefly glared at him and hissed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Killer Moth shrugged. "I don't know."

The whole van let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" asked Killer Moth confused as to why the others where acting like they where.

"It's you, you bug shaped undergraduate!" snapped Edward. "You wonder why you're not a proper rogue, you wonder why you're not taken seriously! It's because of two reasons my pathetic friend!"

"What are they?" asked Killer Moth.

Jester raised a finger and said. "For one, bad costume."

"It's not that bad!" snapped Killer Moth.

"Oh it is, believe me," muttered Jester.

"And two, you are pathetic when it comes to crimes!" yelled Floyd.

"I'm not that bad-"

"Yes you are!" everyone shouted at once.

Firefly leant back and sighed. "Why? Why do I always team up with you?"

"Now there's a riddle," muttered Edward, placing his head in his hands.

"For once, Nigma I'm agreeing with you," muttered Firefly.

The van came to a sudden stop and all the rogues looked up as the door was opened to revile the stormy clouds and rain stained path of Arkham Asylum. Rust lined the gate as well as the guard towers, the old ruins of the old mansion lay in the corner, ready to come down at anytime. In the other corner was a seesaw, and at the far end there was an old burnt out van, that had been set alight in one of the riots.

If it didn't have a giant sign saying Arkham Asylum, the place could easily be mistaken for a tip. But now even the sign looked like it had seen better days.

Edward thought that in it's hay day, the place might have been half decent, but now it was just a ruin waiting to calm tumbling down.

Jester stood with Riddler and Deadshot and muttered to them, " Home sweet home."

T.B.C:


	3. Chapter 3 The Medical Ward

Medical Ward. Note: Yes' we're still going. Honestly you thought that was it? Oh no my friends, it's not believe me! But you have reached the half way point con-grats! :D

Hope you enjoy this part, please R and R! :D

* * *

If you are faced with a situation where you will be staying with people you don't really like that much and find absolutely irritating and you'll be with them for more than twenty-four hours, you can overcome the thought of committing suicide right there and then by imagining them doing the most embarrassing thing in the world, since embarrassment began.

With rogue's though, it's different. If you are faced with such a situation, most have a mental breakdown or scream their psychotic little heads off.

Some though, that are not quite on that level of insanity and are just edging it are able to almost have the ability most humans have when it comes to this situation, but there is one key difference. Instead of imagining them doing something embarrassing, they imagine them being killed and it stops the rogue that is getting annoyed and debating suicide from thinking about suicide.

As Jester, Riddler, Deadshot, Killer Moth, Firefly and Rat catcher walked down the long corridors with guards flanking them either side, they where all thinking about each other and how they would kill them if the unfortunate rogue just pushed them a little too far.

Riddler was really considering getting rid of Firefly and Killer Moth. To heck with solitary, at the rate the two bug themed rogues where going, he was pretty sure their hearted words would set alight in the very air and it was grating on his nervs.

It was you fault this and it was not my fault that, this, that, this, that, this, that, it was driving him insane.

"If you had checked that stupid gun of yours like I told you to, we wouldn't be in this mess!" screamed Firefly.

"By the look of your suit, I'd say you where the only one in a mess Firefly!" Edward yelled over his shoulder.

"You keep out of this Nigma, or else I'll burn you!" Firefly snapped back.

"With what, prey tell?" Edward snapped back.

"Oh for the love of god, will you two shut up!" shouted Deadshot.

Jester rolled her eyes. "If anyone could get Eddie to shut up it'd be a miracle!"

The group of rogues laughed at that statement.

"Ya' got that right kid!" laughed Firefly.

"Hey! I find that highly offensive!" cried Edward.

"And we don't care!" shouted Deadshot.

"Oh shut it!" yelled Edward.

The guards walked them across the island to the medical centre, they wanted to get this over and done with because they hated this part of the job. Listening to the inmates chatter though was quite funny as was watching the pompous idiot Edward Nigma, self destruct. But they where tired and rogues where not helping that.

They shoved them into the medical centre in which case they got separated to have their inspections.

All of the rogues hated the inspections, they found them tedious and annoying.

After that they where placed in their hospital cots and handcuffed to them incase they tried anything.

Now medical got boring, but it always got boring.

Edward was taken away to have his arm seen to, Floyd was off somewhere probably flirting with some doctor, Firefly was still having ago at Killer Moth and Rat catcher was still moaning about his rats, leaving a very bored and annoyed Jester to sit and listen to them.

She spotted a guard in the conner of the room and grinned. Maybe she wouldn't be so bored soon.

When Edward came back he saw Jester sitting in her cot reading a comic. This confused him because, well, she didn't have a comic before.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he sat on his cot.

"The guard got it for me," Jester answered as she flicked another page.

"Why did he get it for you?" asked Edward as he took a crossword out from under his pillow.

"I payed him to get it for me," answered Jester as she turned another page.

Edward blinked. "You payed him? With what?"

"Money," answered Jester.

Floyd walked into the room and smirked a little at Jester's answer. She was smart when it came to that sort of thing.

"Very funny, smart alack. With who's money?" snapped Edward.

Jester grinned. "Yours," she answered.

"Right so- hey what?!" shouted Edward, "You used my money?!"

"I believe I just said that," answered Jester as she turned another page.

"So Edward, your money has just be stolen to pay for Jester's comic, how does that make you feel?" asked Floyd grinning from ear to ear.

Edward frowned at him. "What are you a news host?" he snapped.

This caused Jester to burst out laughing. "You really know how to make people laugh Eddie!"

"Yeah, wether he means to or not," laughed Floyd.

The room suddenly got filled with laughter.

Edward pouted and turned his head away, sending a death glare at a poor Doctor who had nothing to do with the incident or knew anything of it.

"What is it today?" muttered Edward, still glaring at the poor doctor. "Is it 'lets all pick on Edward day?'"

Jester giggled. "Oh Eddie, it's always lets pick on Edward day!"

Edward was practically shaking now out of anger. They always picked on him, they always hit him too. If anyone was going to have their jaw broken it would always be him. Sometimes he felt like people did it on purpose. Wouldn't really surprise him considering how many people complained about him not shutting his 'fat mouth' as they put it.

"Is there a neon glowing sign saying 'Hit the Riddler, win a prize' somewhere?" he muttered to Jester.

Jester looked above his head and grinned. "Now that you mention it, yes, yes there is!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at the young rogue. She was just as annoying as him, if anything worse! How come she never got beaten up like he did.

Jester grinned and said, like she was reading his thoughts. "I'm generally a nicer person then you Eddie, that's why I don't get hit like you."

Edward growled in annoyance. "What are you a mind reader now?!" he yelled at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Nigma," scolded Floyd as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Any way, if there is such a sign, what's the prize?"' asked Edward.

Jester and Floyd looked at each other and grinned. "Silence," they said in union. "Blissful silence!"

The rest of the time in medical was like this and then, finally, came cell block transfer.

T.B.C:


	4. Chapter 4 Cell Block Transfer

Cell block transfer. Note: Yahooo! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and don't worry there is still more to come, we have to do the cafeteria, the rec time, the cell and then the break out. It's really just a normal day to the inhabitance of Arkham. :D Please read, review, fave and follow! :D

* * *

There are many ways to transport the inmates of Arkham to their cell blocks. There are conventional ways and un- conventional ways. You can knock them out and take them to their cells in a gurney. It stops the hassle of having to listen to their insane babble. You can do it the old fashioned way and simply have an armed escort to take you to your cell. But at Arkham it could be any way in the world.

They mainly use conventional ways of transport in Arkham, but for some patients they have to use un- conventional ways.

Jester was one of the patients you had to use un- conventional ways on. She hated the normal ways claiming they were boring and irritating and then she would become irritated and all hell broke loose.

Needless to say, Floyd and Edward were extremely worried.

They where resboncable for the kid and if she got into trouble so would they and then they would be carted off to solitary.

Edward hated solitary, couldn't stand it and so he was worried, very worried.

Last cell block transfer ended badly and then they got shoved into solitary, much to Edward's annoyance.

So this was the reason Edward was fidgeting in his cot, biting his lip and darting his eyes around the room like a scared rabbit.

Jester was quite calm. She sat in her cot with a smile on her face and her comic book in her hand.

Arkham for her was a second home. She knew the place so well, understood the people, both the insane and the non insane and she understood why everyone hated it.

Floyd looked to be quite calm, but inside he was nervous, waiting to find out how they would try to transport Jester this time.

He didn't mind solitary. What he did mind though was Edward's constant moaning as they were taken there.

"Do you guys want to hear a joke?" asked Jester.

"No!" growled Edward.

"Alright Punchline, gives a joke," muttered Floyd.

Edward glared across at Floyd and muttered something unaurdiable.

"Okay, so there's this chicken and it walks into an insane asylum and over to the Doctor. The Doctor looks down at it and raises an eyebrow. The Chicken looks up and Doctor and says, 'You're a shrink right?' the Doctor nodes, to which the chicken replies, 'Tell me, why do I cross the road?' Funny right?!" laughed Jester.

Floyd and Edward looked at each other.

"That wasn't even a joke," grumbled Edward.

Floyd nodded his head in agreement.

Jester looked heart broken. "But it took me ages to make!"

"And you still managed to succeed in not making a funny joke, I am stunned!" cried Edward.

"Pity you weren't stunned into silence," muttered Floyd.

Edward glared at him, blue eyes turning almost icy as he considered ways of killing Floyd in the most painful way possible.

"Okay, okay! I have a better one!" cried Jester.

"I think any joke could be better then that one," muttered Edward.

"Okay, so there's these two guys in a lunatic asylum and one night they decide they don't want to live in the Asylum any more so they escape onto the rooftop. Once they get near the edge they can see the city and the sky as it stretches out for miles and miles till it finally stretches out to freedom! But in their way is a small gap between their freedom. Now the first guy, he jumps across no problem, but the second guy, his friend, he won't jump. He's afraid he'll fall and die. So the first guy calls over to him, 'Here I have my flash light. I'll shine it across the gap and you can walk along the _beam_ and join me." But the second guy just shakes his head and calls over to him, 'What do you think I am, crazy? You'd turn it _off_ when I was half way across!" Jester began to cry with laughter and Floyd couldn't gel but chuckle a little.

"Okay that one was better," admitted Edward, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Just then, a guard came. He glared at the three rogues with a very annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Ughh, couldn't they of found us a happier guard to take us to our cells? This one looks like he watched his whole family get killed by the Joker," grumbled Jester, her bright jade green eyes studying the guard with the annoyed expression on his face.

"Shut your mouth you freak!" he shouted.

In that very moment, it felt like time stood still.

Edward and Floyd went wide eyed and glanced at Jester. Jester had blinked a couple of times, before her mind realised what he had said and then they narrowed into slits.

She got out of her cot and stood in front of the guard.

"_What _did you just call me?" she growled.

By this time Edward and Floyd were standing next to Jester, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

The girl growled and went to leap at the guard only to be held back by Floyd and Edward.

They held onto her arms as the child struggled and cried out a whole range of colourful words at the guard, who looked shocked at her sudden outburst.

"What in god's name is going on in here?!" shouted Aaron Cash as he came into the room.

Edward glared over at him and hissed. "Genius there decided to call Jester a freak, the one thing she hates to be called and idiot brain calls her that!"

Aaron sighed and walked over to the guard, where he whispered something to him. The guard nodded and walked over to the doors, but he didn't leave he stood there and nodded at Cash.

Cash nodded back to him and then he kicked Edward, not too hard, but enough to make him loose his grip on Jester and then the child easily broke out of Floyd's grasp and she sprinted towards the guard, who ran out of the room, closing the doors only to have them kicked open by a highly annoyed Jester.

Edward and Floyd got to their feet. "Why did you do that?!" Edward seethed at him.

Aaron smirked a little. "Cell block transport."

Edward and Floyd's eyes widened. They looked at each other, then at Cash and then back each other.

"You, you son of a-"

"You better catch her. Remember she's your resboncablillity," chuckled Cash.

The two rogues glared before running as fast at they could out of the room, chasing after Jester.

As they ran out of the medical ward they spotted Jester running towards the penattentry.

Edward and Floyd picked their pace up, Floyd jumping over the railing onto the floor and running across the path towards the pennattentry.

Suddenly he stopped when he came across a group of young female doctors.

"Say Ladies, have you seen a small little annoyance, goes by the name of Jester pass by here?" he asked in his most flirtatious tone.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed Floyd by the scruff oh his asylum uniform.

"We don't have time for this!" he growled.

Floyd slapped his hand away and ran along side him. "I was only asking if they'd seen Jester," he grumbled.

"You know exactly where she is you idiot! You were simply flirting with the Doctors, which precisely the reason I don't want you dating my sister!" Edward growled.

"So the whole assassin thing don't come into it?" asked Floyd his eyebrow raised.

Edward glared at him and the glared said that if Floyd spoke another word, he would loose his tongue.

They ran into the Pennattentry and into the main cell block area.

They spotted Jester cornering the poor guard towards her cell.

At the same time Bane was being led towards the exit with a truck load of escorts, all with guns.

Edward blinked. He had an idea and it might just get rid of Floyd permanently.

"Bane!" he shouted and the huge man turned to him one eyebrow raised. "Pick up Deadshot and throw him across the room, exactly at Jester!"

Bane nodded and grabbed Floyd who struggled and yelled curses at Edward till he was blue in the face.

"Listen to me, you got to stop her!" Edward shouted at Floyd.

"How come I have to be the one who gets thrown? Why can't it be you?" snapped Floyd as Bane raised hi above his head.

"Because you're a better aim then me," explained Edward like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Floyd narrowed his eyes. "I ain't the one who's doing the aiming!" he growled.

"Okay, well you're more aerodynamic then me," Edward laughed, "Throw him!"

Bane did as he was told and he threw Floyd as hard as he could towards Jester.

The guard spotted the hurtling Deadshot and quickly dived for cover.

Jester frowned, turned around and her eyes widened. "Oh sh-" was all she managed to get out before Floyd crashed into her.

"Yes!" shouted Edward with a leap of triumph.

Floyd quickly got to his feet and slammed the door to Jester's cell shut.

Then Cash entered the room. He grabbed Edward and pulled him to the bottom of the corridor and shoved him into his cell, before Shutting the door and then he did the same to Floyd.

When everyone had left, Jester glared at Floyd and hissed. "You've got a hard head, Ya' know that Floyd?"

Floyd glared back. "Me?! What on god's earth are your ribs made out of? Steel?"

Edward smiled. "I really don't know what you two are complaining about, I mean, we're not in solitary!"

Floyd glared at him and he wished he could shoot laser beams out of his eyes so he could destroy Edward for the comment. "I swear I'm two inches shorter!" he grumbled.

"Yeah, well I'm two inches thinner!" snapped Jester.

Edward smiled and lay down on his cot. Revenge was a dish best served cold, is what some say and with Mister Freeze that was probably true, but in Edward's case, revenge was a dish best served by Bane.

T.B.C:


	5. Chapter 5 The Cafeteria

The Cafeteria. Note: YAY! Another chapter! I must admit this one's coming along pretty good. I'm having trouble with my story 'I was only Joking' I don't know where to take it. So any advice would be handy! :D Thank you for reviewing and faving and following you amazing people! :D

* * *

The cafeteria was always a busy place, in any place weather it be the office, the school or your nearest super store, like cosco they all have a cafeteria. At Arkham the cafeteria was a complete nightmare. It was busy and noisy and it was all ways a giver of headaches to the unfortunate staff who worked there.

Edward hated the cafeteria, mainly because it wasn't quiet and he could never hear himself think.

The idiots that he usually wouldn't have to deal with, he was forced to listen to in the dreaded cafeteria as they shrieked and shouted.

"Where in the world is Jester?" muttered Floyd.

Floyd was another reason he didn't like the cafeteria. The only reason he sat with him was because of Jester. Jester, Edward did a lot for that kid, she didn't know how lucky she was.

"I don't know," Edward muttered back, "Why don't you ask someone and find out?"

"You're the Riddler! I thought you knew everything!" cried Floyd.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh and I used to think you never missed, but no, you missed the Bat not once, not twice, not even three times, not even four times but five times! Five times you missed the bat!"

"And how many times has he outsmarted you, mister genius?" growled Floyd

Edward almost chocked on his luke warm coffee. "He cheats! He does not beat me or outsmart me!"

Floyd chuckled. "What ever helps you sleep at night."

Just then Jester stormed into the room with her tray, she slammed it down on the table and sat down, hacking at the sludge on her plate that passed for food in Arkham with her fork.

"Stupid idiot of a murder is going to wish they never did that. When I find them I'm going to rip their head off and show them a good proper joke," she continued to mutter like this as she stabbed at the food on her plate.

Floyd and Edward glanced at each other.

"What's wrong?" asked Floyd.

Jester slammed a tub of clown white on the table. "That's what's wrong!"

Edward blinked. "Okay, I'm the smartest person I know and… even I'm confused."

"It was in my personal locker!" shouted Jester. "With my personal effects!"

"Yeah… I'm still confused," muttered Edward.

Jester sighed. "I don't need no make up! You see this!" she shouted pointing at her skin, "Smear free in other words it's _Perma-clown!_ " the child laughed.

The child grabbed the make up and there it behind her head, the pot of make up sailed through the air and landed on an inmate.

Edward and Floyd winced when they heard shouts and screams.

"Oh god I'm allergic to this type of make up!" screamed the inmate.

The three rogue's heads snapped up and they winced a little.

"Oh god, oh god it burns! Make it stop get it off my skin!"

Edward bit his lip and Jester swallowed a lump in her throat as they listened.

"What in god's name is going on!" shouted one of the guards.

"Get it off, get it off! It burns!" screamed the inmate.

Thankfully the screams died down as the unlucky inmate was dragged off.

"Oops," muttered Jester, "My bad."

"You've got that right," muttered Floyd.

Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Any way, why are you so angry about the whole clown make up thing?" asked Asked Floyd.

"It was in my personal effects locker! My locker! I don't need any make up and some numskull put make up in my locker!" screamed Jester.

"Yeah, you've still got me confused," muttered Edward.

Jester rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't need the make up, right?"

The other two nodded.

"So to put a tub of clown white make up and when I don't need it is highly offensive because…?"

The other two frowned. "Because what?"

Jester growled a little and hissed. "Because I don't need it and normal people need it, they're basically saying you're a freak!" shouted Jester.

Floyd and Edward looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"You got all that from finding a pot of clown white in your personal effects?" asked Floyd.

Jester nodded her head. "And when I get my hands on them they're dead!" she screamed.

Edward blinked. "How exactly does your head work Jester?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Like any mentally deranged individuals would," she snapped back.

Edward nodded his head. "That explains it then," he muttered, drinking a bit more coffee.

Jester glared. "Explains what?" she hissed.

"That you are completely and utterly bonkers!" shouted Edward.

Jester held a bored expression on his face. "Really, am I? Well, that explains why I'm in an insane asylum."

Floyd chuckled a little and put his fork down. "I don't know about you, but I ain't eating that stuff," he said nodding to his tray.

Jester and Edward looked at theirs and nodded in agreement.

They stood up and left the cafeteria.

Jester jumped into the air and did a flip. "YAY! Rec time!" she shouted.

Floyd and Edward glanced at each other and held the same expression. It was one of utter dread.

"Oh joy," muttered Edward.

T.B.C:


	6. Chapter 6 Rec Time

Rec time. Note: Oh yes another one! I told you I'm on fire! :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Arkham Asylum has a period of time called Recreation time or Rec time to the inmates. It is a time where the inmates can wonder the asylum, go into the gardens and the library to have bit of fun. Or they used it to find certain ways of escaping. Jester loved rec time because it meant she could run around and talk to the other inmates and have fun. She could meet up with the other insane children and have fun with them and then she wouldn't have to worry about Edward and Floyd. Quite ironic because that was when they would worry about her.

The three rogues walked down the path watching the other inmates.

Mad Hatter was sitting under a tree with a table cloth he somehow managed to smuggle in, pretending to have a tea party. Scarecrow was hiding in the guar dens scaring any passers by. Warren White the Great White Shark was walking along the same path, a board expression on his face and he held his little red book in his hands.

He narrowed his eyes at Jester and the kid held her hands up with surrender.

"If you try to nick my note book again, I swear I'll tear you apart like a-"

"Shark? Is that what you where going to say?" asked Jester with a raised eye brow.

Warren narrowed his eyes and whipped his chin of any drool that had escaped his lipless mouth.

"Just making sure you know your place," he growled.

Jester shrugged and giggled. "Sure thing White, just remember your place."

Shark let out a low growl and carried on his walk towards the pennatentry.

"What's his problem?" aced Floyd.

Jester giggled. "I nicked his oh so precious note book from him. It wasn't intentional, it's just my problem I have with the pick pocketing."

Edwards shook his head. "You need to learn how to control such impulses," he grumbled.

Jester frowned. "This coming from a guy who can't help but leave riddles at every one of his crimes."

Floyd smirked. "Edward, you really must be more careful with what you say," he laughed as they continued down the road.

They walked past many of the other inmates, non of them taking much interest in each other. When it came to rogues they worked by a system which was you leave me alone I'll leave you alone. That was one of the reasons that most of the rogues were still around to annoy the people of Gotham.

"So Punchline, what do you want to do today?" asked Floyd.

Jester grinned. "I wish to visit the old mansion!" she cried, "Ya' know the ruins!"

Edward blinked. "Why in the world do you want to see a couple of old stones?"

"It looks cool!" she cried.

"Looks can be deceiving," muttered Floyd.

"Oh come on Ya' sad sacks, it will be fun!" cried Jester.

"No it won't it will be a nightmare!" shouted Edward.

"What was that about a nightmare?" asked Jonathan as he walked over to them.

"Nothing about no nightmares, Jonny," laughed Jester, "You must be hearing things."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and studied the group of rogues. "Edward what was that about nightmares?"

Edward paled a little. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Oh, I think there is. You said something about nightmares and I know you have nightmares," cackled Jonathan.

"Jonny leave him alone!" growled Jester.

"So tell me Edward why are you afraid of the dark? Is it because your father used to take you into the dark to hit you, beat you?"

"Jonathan!" screamed Jester, she had noticed Edward getting paler and paler, "Cut it out and leave him alone!"

"Do tell me how many times a day the power went out in your house, that would be the number of times you got beaten, correct?" hissed Jonathan.

Floyd grabbed Jonathan by the collar and hissed. "Listen here spooky! The past is the past! You don't go bothering people with it. You of all people should know what it's like to be abused. So tell me how sharp are crow's beaks in Gorgia?"

Jonathan went wide eye and scrambled out of Floyd's grasp. "I'll make you regret ever saying that!" he shouted before he ran off.

Jester un clenched her hands. "Stupid idiot of a man!" she growled. "Attacking people's pasts like that, don't he have any manners?"

Floyd rolled his eyes at her. "You okay Nigma?" he asked.

"Fine," answered Edward with a quick shake of his head. "I like Jonathan but he really knows how to get into your head."

The group continued there walk about till they came round to the pennatentry.

"It's time for you to go to your therapy sessions!" one of the guards growled at them.

The group looked at each other and sighed.

Every rogue in Arkham hated the therapy sessions. They found them annoying and tedious and a complete waist of time. Why should they have to answer questions about themselves if they never answered the questions the inmates asked them.

Three guards came and grabbed the rogues, putting them in handcuffs and dragging them off towards their interviews.

T.B.C:


End file.
